The invention concerns a filter device for gas filtration, in particular an air filter, comprising a plate-type filter element that is received in a filter housing and that can be flowed through orthogonally to its filter plane by the gas to be purified, and further comprising a cover element that is connected to the filter housing by a tensioning bolt penetrating the filter element. Moreover, the invention concerns a filter element for such a filter device.
EP 1 144 083 B1 discloses an air filter for an internal combustion engine which comprises, in a filter housing, a plate-type filter element which is flowed through orthogonally to the filter plane by the air to be purified. The inflow and outflow is realized by lateral sockets in the filter housing that are arranged, displaced axially relative to the filter element, on the raw side and the clean side, respectively. For fixation in the filter housing, the filter element comprises a central recess into which a support sleeve formed as one piece together with the filter housing is projecting. The support sleeve receives a tensioning bolt by means of which the housing cover can be screwed onto the filter housing. For a flow-tight closure, at the level of the raw side of the filter element, a sealing ring is placed on the end face of the support sleeve and, when the tensioning bolt is screwed in, is axially loaded by a projection on the inner side of the housing cover.